Un diner inattendu
by selene Magnus
Summary: Hermione est invitée à un diner chez les Malfoy, en compagnie de son "amant" Severus Rogue. Oui mais les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent, et Severus a bien raison de s'inquiéter des conséquences de ce diner - Point de départ après le chapitre 6 de "Les petites indiscrétions de Lucius Malfoy" de Ptite Mac
1. Chapter 1

PREAMBULE : A lire absolument la fiction de **Ptite Mac **intitulée:

- Les Petites Indiscrétions de Lucius Malfoy

Lucius Malfoy est persuadé qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Severus et une certaine Gryffondor…. Il décide donc d'enquêter à sa façon…. (un peu PWP sur les bords... )

**Cette histoire délirante m'a inspirée cette version alternative qui "remplace" le chapitre 7, tout en dérivant plus que sensiblement du thème initial. Impossible de comprendre mon 1****er**** chapitre sans se reporter à sa fanfiction. (J'ai eu son autorisation, je ne suis pas une sauvage). Pour le reste, j'espère que vous apprécierez chacune d'elle à sa juste valeur. Bonnes lectures**

**'************************************************* *********************************************'**

**'**

**Un dîner inattendu**

'

- Ton élève me semble bien timide, Severus. Ce n'est pourtant pas le portrait que l'on m'avait fait d'elle

- Elle n'a guère l'habitude du raffinement qui règne chez toi Lucius

- Oui ahha, les moldus ne sont que des singes

- J'aurais cru à plus de délicatesse Lucius, afin qu'elle puisse comparer sans a priori et en toute bonne foi la noblesse face à la lie de la terre

- Certes. Je manque à tous mes devoirs. Si vous voulez prendre place au petit salon, je vous y rejoins dans un petit instant

_Les deux invités suivent les instructions et s'assoient sur le grand canapé. La pièce est petite et décorée richement, mais d'un style plutôt dérangeant. Une sculpture devant leur regard, plus que subjective, s'agite sans pudeur. Mais comment une statue, même enchantée pourrait avoir de la pudeur? Pas plus que son propriétaire en tous cas._

_Ils attendent sans bruit un long moment, pendant lequel Hermione commence à s'inquiéter. Cette longue absence est tout sauf de bon augure._

- Mais? Pas ici! Il peut revenir à n'importe quel moment!

_Il lui souffle à l'oreille._ - C'est justement le but Miss Granger, qu'il nous surprenne

- Oh

_Elle se résout donc à se laisser faire. Il lui soulève sa jupe et y glisse une main. Il lui ôte son sous-vêtement, qu'il jette plus loin. Elle se tortille pour le récupérer._

- Laissez

- Mais?

- C'est une mise en bouche, ma jolie. Venez sur mes genoux

_Elle obéit, plus que gênée de toutes ses mises en scènes. Mais il était trop tard pour reculer de toute façon. À califourchon sur ses jambes, elle se laisse emporter par les nouvelles sensations. Il lui murmure en mordillant son cou:_

- Il va être frustré

- De quoi?

- Il ne peut pas voir grand-chose ainsi

_La réaction du maître de maison ne se fit en effet pas attendre plus longtemps. Lucius s'approche d'eux silencieusement, il s'assoit à côté de Severus. Son doigt descend sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Severus le repousse._

- Pas touche

- Voyons Severus! Ne sois pas si égoïste. Si tu ne peux partager avec ton plus vieil ami, avec qui?

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ma jeune amie n'a aucun attrait pour toi. Et tu vas lui couper l'envie

- Très bien. Mais cela est bien peu courtois de ta part. Je trouve que la moindre des politesses est de remercier son hôte, tu ne crois pas? À moins que tu n'as toujours pas réussi à te débarrasser de la goujaterie de tes ancêtres moldus?

- Ne commence pas Lucius!

- Je n'insisterai pas si en échange…

_L'aristocrate se tait, mais le professeur sait que le prix sera plus lourd que prévu. Il s'arrête un instant, puis dégage la jeune femme de son installation. _

- Habille-toi

- Mais?... professeur?

- Attends moi à l'entrée. Mon cher ami a de toute évidence des choses à me dire. Je reviens vite

_Il se lève et se réajuste. Il regarde Lucius le temps qu'Hermione quitte la pièce._

- C'était donc cela. Depuis le début. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi Lucius

- Allons mon cher ami, tu ne sais même pas…

- Crache le morceau alors! Que dois-je faire pour toi?

- Quelque chose de très simple

- Quoi? _- Il commençait à perdre patience, entraînant avec elle sa politesse._

- Que tu réussisses à faire jouir ma femme

'

'

'************************************************* *******************************'

**Comment ça c'est trop court? Ben oui, c'est le but du suspense, et je voulais que vous repreniez un peu de souffle avant d'enchaîner.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Severus retient de justesse un rire sarcastique en entendant cette parole, surtout associée avec l'air suffisant que tenait en toute circonstance Malfoy._

- C'est juste un petit service Severus. Un échange de bons procédés

- Quel secret peut bien détenir contre toi ta femme pour que tu te plies à ses petits caprices malsains? Dis-moi Lucius

_Il se mit à tournoyer sur lui-même, mal à l'aise. Cela arracha un petit sourire au professeur de potions._

- Ça ne peut pas être de t'avoir surpris au pieu avec une autre, elle est habituée. Avec un homme peut-être? Ou quoi d'autre? Laisse moi deviner je t'en prie

_Severus goûtait là le vrai plaisir. Mettre Malfoy mal à l'aise. Ça n'arrivait qu'une fois par décennie._

- Tu as mis enceintes toutes tes domestiques le même mois? Pas les elfes quand même?

- Narcissa refuse que je la touche

_Il ne sut quel sarcasme sortir, ne s'attendant pas à un tel aveu de faiblesse._

- Depuis la naissance de Drago

- Oh putain! _- s'échappa des lèvres de Severus. Ce n'était pourtant pas son langage._

- C'est toi qu'elle veut. Severus, cèdes, cèdes je t'en supplie

- Qu'en espère-tu?

- Qu'elle me revienne! Je sais que si j'exauce ses désirs, elle s'apercevra combien je l'aime. Qu'est-ce que cela te coûte à toi Severus, hein?

- J'aurais tout entendu dans ma chienne de vie

- J'oublierais cette histoire avec ta gamine moldue, je me fous d'elle…. Juste un peu de ton aide, en tant qu'ami

- Rien que de t'entendre demander de l'aide en vaut le détour. Mais me taper ta femme? Ça fait des années que je fais tout mon possible pour y couper

- Qu'insinue-tu? Que ma femme n'est pas assez belle pour toi? Que tu préfère une petite putain moldue pré pubère à elle? _- s'énerve Lucius._

- C'est une façon très convaincante pour obtenir mon soutien Lucius _- ironise le professeur. Malfoy relâche le cou de son invité qu'il venait de saisir dans son élan de colère._

- Ta réponse Severus?

- Ais-je le loisir d'y réfléchir quelques jours?

- Naturellement. J'allais te le proposer

- Fort bien. Si tu veux m'excuser, je vais ramener mon élève à son dortoir

- Fais mon ami. Puis-je compter sur ta visite en fin de semaine?

- Tu ne me laisses pas vraiment respirer

- Ne dit-on pas qu'il faut battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud?

- J'ignorais que tu aimais les expressions typiquement moldues?

- Tu es bien plus savant que moi, mon cher, pour connaître ainsi les origines des choses et des mots

- Au revoir Lucius

- Severus

_Le professeur se hâta de quitter cette demeure et ses habitants perfides. Il récupéra Hermione dans l'entrée et transplana rapidement jusqu'à l'école._

'************************************************* ************'

**Oui je sais, ce n'est pas aussi croustillant et humoristique que Ptite Mac, mais y trouvez-vous un peu de plaisir?**


	3. Chapter 3

- Bonsoir Narcissa

- Severus, je suis ravie de ta visite impromptue

- Comment ça impromptue? Lucius m'a invité, j'ai reçu son hibou hier matin

_La surprise sur le visage de la maîtresse de maison énerve le professeur de potions._

- Il ne t'a rien dit?

- Il a dû oublier je pense. Mais le plus étonnant, c'est qu'il est en voyage. Et ça, c'était prévu depuis plusieurs semaines

- Ah le traître!

- Je suis désolée Severus que tu te sois déplacé pour rien. Si je peux faire quelque chose pour réparer ton désagrément…

- Non, cela ne sera nullement nécessaire

- Puis-je au moins t'offrir quelque chose à boire? Ou si tu souhaite te joindre à moi…j'allais me mettre à table

- Le piège est un peu gros

- Je ne te force à rien Severus. Mais je serai une bien piètre hôtesse et amie si je ne t'offrais pas un minimum

- Ça ira Narcissa

- Bon retour alors. Au plaisir de te revoir… bientôt j'espère. Oh Severus? Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que peut te raconter Lucius

- À quel sujet?

- Moi

- Il ne m'a rien raconté sur toi Narcissa, rassure-toi

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi me fuis-tu depuis si longtemps?

- Je.. je ne te fuis pas, pourquoi imagine-tu ceci?

- Je suis désolée de ce que j'ai pu te dire l'autre jour… tu sais, pour ton … "amie". J'étais jalouse

- Narc…

- C'est sûr qu'elle est jolie, je le reconnais, mais… oh elle a la fraîcheur de la jeunesse, bien sûr…

- Mais?

- Ce n'est qu'une adolescente Severus! Que peut-elle savoir?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça

- Je ne parle pas de sexe. Je parle de toi, de l'homme que tu es. Elle ignore tout de toi

- Parce que toi, tu en sais plus peut-être?

'

**Désolée d'avoir tardé pour la suite. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, quelles qu'elles soient. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire**


	4. Chapter 4

_- Parce que toi, tu en sais plus peut-être?_

- Tu as beau être très secret jusqu'à l'inexpression, il a longtemps que j'ai su lire en toi Severus, que j'ai su voir l'homme torturé que tu cache, au plus profond de tes cachots sombres et des robes noires

- Peut-être aime-je tout simplement ma noirceur

- Bien sûr. Autant que moi j'aime le Lord noir

- Narcissa! Réalise-tu que tu risques…

- Je sais pouvoir te faire confiance. Pourquoi me dénoncerais-tu, alors que tu ressens la même aversion que moi, en puissance triple?

- Dix

- Oui, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas dénier la profondeur de tes sentiments

- Narcissa, je préférerais que l'on cesse cette discussion

- Comme tu le souhaites, Severus

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux réellement?

- Espérer le bonheur dans ce monde est illusoire, tu le sais autant que moi. Je voudrais juste… te montrer que je peux être à tes côtés, te comprendre, à défaut de ne posséder le pouvoir de t'aider

- Pourquoi donc cette mansuétude?

- Je doute que tu puisses l'entendre

- Ne juges pas à ma place, je te prie

- Je suis amoureuse de toi. Inutilement, j'en suis consciente

- Tu divagues

- Ce serait bien plus simple. Pour moi j'entends

- Mais qu'espère-tu?

- Oh rien. Je ne suis même pas une amie à tes yeux

- Non… je ne dirais pas cela

- Qu'importe les mots Severus, ils ne peuvent plus m'atteindre. Seul ton regard a ce pouvoir sur moi. Ton regard…et ta présence

- Tu…tu es folle

- Sans nul doute

- Je…je ne sais quoi dire…je ne peux pas vraiment y croire

- Je comprends. Oui je comprends. J'aimerais te souhaiter une bonne soirée, mais je sais qu'aucune de tes journées n'est jamais agréable

- Narci…

_Il hésite mais se rapproche d'elle, la gorge serrée. Comment a-t-elle réussi à le toucher? À fissurer sa carapace? Les sentiments, la résignation qu'elle lui montre, lui rappellent son quotidien douloureux._

_ Ce sera elle qui osera le premier geste. Elle pose ses mains sur son ventre, et enfouie sa tête contre son torse. Il ne tarde pas à déplacer une mèche blonde, puis à caresser doucement son visage._


	5. Chapter 5

- Alors? C'était comment? J'ai le droit de savoir?

- Lucius! Tu peux te tenir correctement pour une fois? Tu me baves dessus

- Si un simple baiser dans le cou de la part de ton mari t'indispose à ce point, j'en déduis que…

- Tu déduis mal

- Vraiment? Il l'a fait?

- Oui. Cela suit son cours

- Je te trouve très excitante rien qu'à t'imaginer avec…

- Non Lucius! Il n'en est pas question! Oublierais-tu ce qui est en jeu?

- Allez, juste un petit instant…

- Dans quelques semaines, quand j'aurais confirmation de mon état, alors oui. Toute une journée entière si tu veux. Maintenant, il faut accomplir le rituel le plus tôt possible

- Tu as les ingrédients?

- Oui, dépêche toi

- Pourquoi tu n'avais rien préparé d'avance?

- Ah oui? Tu oublies qu'il est maître en potions? S'il était tombé sur un chaudron bouillonnant, avec cette odeur de souffre, il en aurait déduit quoi?

- C'est vrai. Mais que de temps perdu!

- J'ai tout répété plusieurs fois, je connais la technique par cœur. Maintenant, sa mèche de cheveux

- À quel moment tu lui as pris ça?

- Sur ces vêtements idiot. La tienne maintenant. Non pas si longue!

- Pourquoi?

- Il faut exactement la même longueur, sinon tes gênes seront en surnombre par rapport aux siens. Voilà comme ça c'est mieux

- Tu crois vraiment que ça peut marcher?

- Évidemment! Nous aurions fait tous ces efforts pour ne pas y croire?

- Je ne connais personne qui ait déjà utilisé ce rituel

- Moi non plus évidemment. C'est de la magie noire la plus ancienne et archaïque, mais c'est notre seule chance. Là, maintenant tu…

- Quoi? Là dedans?

- Ne fais pas ton difficile Lucius! Pense à une de tes petites "connaissances" et vas-y

- C'est pas si simple! Je manque de … suggestion

- J'ai pas le temps de te chauffer tout de suite. Alors penses à qui tu veux, je m'en fous mais fais ton affaire le plus vite possible

- Ou sinon?

- Ce sera toi qui seras désavantagé

- Ok ok, juste une minute alors…

- Voilà! Quand tu veux, tu es capable de bien faire

- Narcissa! Je te prierais de bien…

- Oui, oui, quand ce sera terminé, tu pourras te venger, ça te va?

- Tu perds rien pour attendre, ma chère et tendre épouse. Tu vas le boire?

- Forcément! C'est pas en le regardant que ça va agir

- Mais… si jamais… nous avons fait une erreur? Tu risques rien?

- Lucius, on dirait que tu as trois ans! Bien sûr que cette potion peut m'empoisonner si je me suis trompé dans sa préparation, c'est pas du jus de citrouille!

- Chérie…

- Aies confiance, imagine le résultât

- Est-ce que cela en vaut le coup?

- Mais bien sûr! Nous étions d'accord! Lucius… Tu ne veux pas que je boive ce verre?

- Je ne sais plus

- Lucius, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Notre avenir… notre famille… nous le faisons pour ça, tu as oublié?

- Non, mais même sans ça, nous pouvons … y arriver

- Tu sais très bien que non! Veux-tu rester en arrière toute ta vie? Tu veux que cet enfant que j'espère porter soit fort? Ou tu veux qu'il ne reste qu'un simple bâtard? Lucius, je te rappelle que cet enfant va porter les gènes et la puissance combinée des deux plus grands mangemorts de ce siècle. Si j'arrête maintenant, ce sera un enfant normal. Même pas le tien, je te rappelle

- Vas-y

- Que Merlin nous assiste


	6. Chapter 6

- Mr Malfoy, je voulais vous voir, parce que vos notes sont en chute libre, et… écoutez-moi quand je vous parle!

- Ah quoi bon

- Pardon? Je crains de n'avoir que peu compris votre réponse

- Je disais à quoi bon mes notes!

- Comment pouvez-vous raisonner ainsi? Drago! Que va penser votre père quand…

- Que je ne suis qu'un nul! Comme ça, au moins, il aura raison

- Que me chantez-vous là? Vous avez toujours eu d'excellentes notes jusqu'à récemment

- Je pourrais avoir les plus belles notes de toutes les classes, ça ne changerait rien!

- Que se passe-t-il Drago? Racontez moi

- .

- C'est votre père le problème?

- Non… oui… je sais pas

_Qu'est-ce cet idiot de Lucius avait encore pu fourrer dans la tête de son fils? Severus se fit tout sucre pour amener le gamin à la confidence._

- Vous avez eu un différent peut-être?

- Je ne suis qu'un incapable!

- Mais non voyons! Personne n'a jamais pensé cela de vous Drago

- Si! C'est ce que mon père me dit! Que je suis bon à rien, que je lui fais honte, que je suis faible

- Voyons, que s'est-il passé? Votre père a toujours été fier de vous, vous faisiez tout pour, d'ailleurs

- Mais bientôt il aura mieux! Et je lui servirais plus à rien!

- Comment ça mieux?

- Il dit que…. Même si c'est une fille, ce sera mieux que moi!

- Quelle fille? Drago, reprenez-vous, et racontez moi calmement

- Et si… si… il me fout dehors?

- Quoi? Votre père? Quelles en seraient ses raisons voyons?

- Je vais le gêner maintenant

- Drago, vous commencez à sérieusement m'énerver! Pour la dernière fois, que s'est-il passé?

- Père m'a dit que… le bébé serait meilleur que moi, qu'ils avaient tout fait pour s'en assurer

- Quel bébé?

- Mais… mon frère!

- Depuis quand avez-vous un frère?

- Mais… vous … vous n'êtes pas au courant?

- Non! _- Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire? Est-ce que Lucius avait découvert qu'il avait un fils illégitime quelque part? Ce ne serait pas vraiment étonnant, à vrai dire, à force de se taper toutes les femmes qui passaient devant ses yeux. Mais la découverte doit être plus que récente pour qu'il ne soit pas venu se pavaner devant lui-_

- Mes parents… ils… ils vont avoir … enfin…

- Bon vous accouchez oui ou non?

- Bientôt oui c'est le cas de le dire! Je vais avoir un petit frère dans quelques mois

- Vraiment? Et votre père vous a confié cette révélation?

- Forcément! J'ai plus cinq ans! J'aurai de toute façon deviné assez vite!

- Et…. Vous l'avez vu?

- Je viens de vous dire qu'il n'était pas encore né! Forcément que je ne l'ai pas encore vu!

- Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton Malfoy! Je reste néanmoins étonné que votre père exhibe devant vous ses… exploits

- Je risque pas de le rater maintenant! Maman est de plus en plus… énorme

_- - - - -"Maman?" -_

- Redites-moi ça?

- Quoi?

- Votre phrase, là! Que venez vous de dire?

- Oh… je … je voulais pas… je respecte ma mère, je vous jure… c'est juste que… on peut pas la louper maintenant. Enfin, non, je voulais pas dire ça comme ça! Je voulais dire que… sa grossesse est désormais très… visible, enfin avancée, oui c'est ça, avancée. Vous … vous n'allez pas leur dire?

_Le professeur est si étonné qu'il ne répond pas. Le jeune homme s'angoisse encore plus._

- Je vous en prie Professeur! Je ne voulais pas être discourtois envers mes parents! Vous n'allez pas leur dire que j'ai mal parlé sur eux!

_Severus revient à la réalité. _

- Du calme Drago. Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à leur expliquer que vous ne savez pas utiliser à escient le bon vocabulaire. Une dernière question tout de même

- Oui?

- De… de quel mois… enfin, à quel stade est la grossesse de votre mère? Je veux dire à quel mois?

- Six

- Ah

- Puis-je y aller Professeur? J'ai un entraînement

- Oui, faites _- répond l'homme négligemment._

- Merci Monsieur. Au revoir Monsieur

* * *

**Merci de chacune de vos visites, des messages que vous laissez, j'espère que mes petites histoires vous distraient suffisamment. A bientôt**


	7. Chapter 7

- Je crois que la politesse m'incombe de te livrer mes félicitations, mais…

- Quoi donc Severus?

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas averti?

- Tu ne prends pas non plus la peine de me confier ta vie privée

- Quand même Narcissa! Vu ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, la moindre des choses était de…

- Ce qu'il s'est passé? Je crois, non j'en suis plus que sûre, de t'avoir entendu dire que tu regrettais et qu'il ne fallait plus que "cela" se renouvelle. Par conséquent, j'ai donc accédé à ton souhait, en ne te relançant pas. C'est cela que tu me reproches?

- Narci…tu devines ce qui m'inquiète

- J'ai mes propres soucis à gérer Severus

- Est-il de moi?

- … _- Elle se contente de lui tourner le dos vivement et de s'éloigner à grands pas._

- Attends Narcissa! Réponds moi tout de suite!

- Lâches-moi Severus! Je ne te dois aucune explication, malgré tes grands airs

- Lucius m'a avoué que vous n'aviez plus de rapports depuis longtemps. Est-ce toujours le cas?

- Parce que maintenant, tu exiges des détails sur ma vie maritale?

- Arrêtes ton petit jeu avec moi! Ne me force pas à…

- À quoi?

- Tu veux que je te supplie, c'est ça? D'accord, je te demande, et te supplie de me dire la vérité. Sur cet enfant. Sur…son…géniteur

- Lucius t'a encore mené en bateau Severus

- Pardon?

- Il n'y a jamais eu de mésentente entre lui et moi. De mésentente sexuelle, entre autre

- Pardon?

- En d'autres termes, il n'y a eu aucune pause dans nos rapports conjugaux. Ce qui répond à ta question, il me semble

- Mais…mais? Dans quel but?

- Comme si tu ne le connaissais pas!

_Cet enfoiré l'avait bien eu, encore une fois. Il s'était laissé attendrir, imaginant que son "ami" souffrait dans sa fierté d'homme. Et par solidarité masculine, il l'avait cru, sans aucune réticence. Il était tombé dans le panneau. La probabilité que Severus soit lui-même le père passait donc de 95% à 5%, ce qui le soulageait d'une grande angoisse. Mais n'expliquait pas le mobile de ce manipulateur de première. Et sa salope d'épouse était loin d'être innocente, il le parierait désormais. Le couple infernal lui avait joué la note sentimentale, et lui, d'ordinaire imperturbable avait plongé tête première. Fallait-il que toutes ses péripéties le fatiguent, pour qu'il ait baissé sa garde à ce point. Ou peut-être tout simplement qu'il vieillissait._

- J'ai beau savoir la lubricité de votre famille, j'ai du mal à croire que vous ayez fourni tant d'efforts, tous les deux, juste pour le plaisir de me pousser dans ton lit Narcissa!

- Ce fut pourtant d'un grand plaisir, tu ne peux le nier

- J'espère que tu as bien profité de ta réussite, car ce n'est pas prêt de se renouveler!

_Désormais en colère, il transplana sans aucune autre forme de politesse._

- J'en ai retiré la satisfaction de tous mes désirs, ne t'inquiète pas de ça Severus


	8. Chapter 8

'-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- _Prison d'Azkaban, section féminine, parloir -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-_'

'

- Merci d'être venu Severus

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté. Mon unique jour annuel de bonté, j'imagine

- J'ai besoin de ton aide

- Tu m'en diras tant. Je me souviens encore de la dernière fois où j'ai essayé de vous "aider"… je me suis juste, comment dit-on déjà?... bien fait avoir n'est-il pas?

- C'est un peu à ce propos justement

- Mais bien sûr! Tu es déjà en manque? Cela fait à peine trois semaines que tu es incarcérée. Comment va-tu supporter les cinq prochaines années?

- C'est fort charitable de ta part d'enfoncer sans ménagement le couteau, mais ce n'est pas de moi dont il sera question. J'ai mérité ma peine et je l'accomplirai sans me plaindre. Je suis consciente que le jury a été indulgent, pas comme avec Lucius

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour pleurer sur son sort

- Je ne te le demande pas, rassure-toi. Je t'ai fait venir pour Drago

- Quoi Drago?

- Il se retrouve complètement seul, à veiller sur son petit frère. Mais il est encore jeune, et traumatisé par la guerre

- Qu'y puis-je? Vous avez voulu le mêler à vos intrigues et ambitions, malgré mes mises en garde de l'époque; il en paie le prix aujourd'hui

- Je sais Severus, et crois-moi que je regrette! Il a besoin d'aide… d'un soutien… je t'en prie

- Pourquoi ferais-je le moindre effort pour toi?

- Je t'en supplie…. Mes enfants…fais-le pour eux…

- Drago est adulte, il peut supporter un peu de solitude. Et sa probation et maintien à demeure ne dureront que quelques mois. Il sera ensuite libre

- Je ne te demande peu de choses pour lui, mais surtout pour mon dernier. Drago ne pourra pas assumer son éducation

- Et tu t'imagines quoi là? Tu n'as qu'à le confier à une amie. Ne te reste-t-il pas une sœur? Ah oui, il est vrai que tu l'avais reniée autrefois! Voilà où mène l'intransigeance stupide de vos lubies puritaines!

- C'est un enfant singulier, je ne peux le confier à une nourrice quelconque! Je ne vois personne d'autre…que toi

- Tu te fais des rêves toute éveillée! Il est hors de question que je récupère ton rejeton, ça ne me concerne en rien

- Tu es habitué à gérer des enfants, et mon fils est…

- Ce sont des élèves! Aucune implication émotionnelle. Je ne suis pas un parent et c'est fort bien ainsi. Et pour enfoncer mon refus, je précise que la différence d'âge est significative

- Si, tu es parent… il est ton fils

_Severus se tait un long moment, la toisant du regard comme s'il voulait la disséquer._

- Tu mens. Tu essaies de me manipuler pour me faire changer d'avis. Inutile

- Non Severus. Quand tu me l'as demandé il y a cinq ans, je t'ai laissé croire que non, mais c'est à cette époque que je mentais, pas aujourd'hui

- C'est un piège grossier. Tu as si peur que je maintienne mon refus de t'aider si tu ne me fais pas croire à ma "paternité". Tu es tombée bien bas

- Tu pourras faire un test, tu te rendras compte qu'il partage ton sang

- Impossible. Et de toute façon, ça n'y changerait rien. C'est à toi de gérer ton mioche, pas à moi

- Il est spécial Severus, très spécial… il a beaucoup pris de toi, tu verras

- Je ne verrai rien de la sorte, je ne m'en mêle pas

- Vas le rencontrer! Il vit au manoir avec Drago…et tu comprendras ce que je veux dire

'

'************************************************* *******************************

**Je remercie ici chaque lecteur qui suit cette histoire, voire mes autres, encore plus chaleureusement ceux qui me laissent des petits commentaires montrant leur intérêt pour ma prose, et notamment ceux non inscrits auxquels je ne peux répondre par PM. Merci à chacun de vous, cela fait plaisir aux pauvres auteurs que nous tentons d'être, avec plus ou moins de réussite. Merci**


	9. Chapter 9

'

- Professeur? Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir me rendre visite

- Comment allez-vous Drago? _- demanda l'enseignant en le suivant jusqu'au salon._

- Ça ira merci. Je…je cherche du travail

- Ce doit être ardu

- Avec mon nom, oui. Les portes se ferment instantanément. Alors qu'autrefois, l'évocation de ma famille les faisait tous manger dans nos mains. Bandes d'hypocrites!

- Enfin vous réalisez que le monde dans lequel on vous a élevé est un milieu surfait et opportuniste

- Oui. Je les exècre tous!

- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, ils ne méritent pas autant d'attention

- Vous, vous êtes enfin un héros

- Cet engouement retombera encore plus vite que votre disgrâce, ne m'enviez pas

- Pardonnez-moi Mr. Je sais ce que je vous dois. Sans vous, j'aurai moi aussi une cellule à Azkaban

- On me dit que vous êtes désormais chargé de famille?

- Ah mon petit frère. Oui, il dépend de moi désormais

- Comment cela se passe-t-il? Il est très jeune je crois

- Il a quatre ans. Mais il est si calme, en toutes circonstances… qu'on croirait presque vous voir en miniature

- Vraiment? - _fit le professeur avec un rictus de désapprobation._

- Puis-je vous parler …de tout Mr?

- Certes

- Et bien mon petit frère… il…enfin il est sage c'est sûr, mais parfois…j'ai honte de le dire, mais à vous je sais que je peux l'avouer… parfois il me fait peur

- Peur? Que voulez-vous dire? Vous avez croisé le regard de Seigneur des Ténèbres et vous avez peur d'un nourrisson?

- Je vais vous montrer, venez

_Il le conduisit dans une chambre où est assis sur le lit un jeune enfant, absorbé à l'intérieur d'un épais livre. Il lève à peine les yeux sur les arrivants. Drago s'approche de lui pour lui dire:_

- Magnus, c'est mon ancien professeur, Mr Rogue. Tu peux le saluer s'il te plait?

_L'enfant observa le visiteur, qui lui rendit son regard scrutateur. Severus se rassura: Narcissa avait tenté son coup de bluff, comme une dernière carte, bien que sans valeur. Il le savait qu'elle lui mentait, la preuve était devant lui. Cet enfant ne lui ressemblait en aucune manière. Il avait les cheveux jusqu'aux épaules, mais des cheveux blonds, bien que plus foncé que ceux de son aîné, et des yeux d'un bleu transparent. Il ne prononça pas un mot._

- En quoi ce gamin pourrait-il représenter une quelconque inquiétude?

- Attendez, faut que je vous montre

_Drago prit sa baguette pour faire léviter des crayons, puis d'un coup sec, il les projeta vers l'enfant, en une salve rapide. Sans s'émotionner ni montrer un sentiment, sans prononcer ni mot ni cris, le petit garçon arrêta les projectiles et les renvoya à l'agresseur. Drago dut lever un bouclier pour se protéger de la violence du retour. _

_Severus était sidéré. Comment un enfant, et si jeune, pouvait réaliser un acte de magie, simple certes mais informulé et sans baguette!? Et sans une once de panique!_

- Comment lui avez-vous appris cela?

- Je ne lui ai rien appris du tout! Vous me surestimez! De même qu'il s'est débrouillé seul pour déchiffrer la lecture

- Impensable!

_Pour augmenter son malaise, Severus s'aperçut alors que les yeux de l'enfant s'étaient obscurcis dans l'action, jusqu'à luire comme des pierres d'obsidienne polies. Il vit aussi le détail de ses pointes de cheveux devenues noires comme la nuit._

_Revenu à la réalité, Severus sortit sa baguette qu'il pointa vers le petit garçon._

- Ne t'inquiète pas petit, ce ne sera pas une attaque, juste un sort d'analyse

_Une brume lumineuse en sortit qui tournoya autour de l'enfant, avant de disparaître en une seconde._

- Drago, votre mère m'a chargé de m'occuper de votre frère. Allez préparer ses affaires

- Pardon? Mais?

- Elle vous considère trop jeune pour élever un si petit enfant. Vous avez votre propre vie à construire, suffisamment d'aléas à surmonter; être soutien de famille maintenant vous serait préjudiciable. Soyez confiant, je vais veiller consciencieusement sur lui. Et je ne vous prive pas de le revoir dès que vous le jugez nécessaire, cela va sans dire

'

'************************************************* *******************************


	10. Chapter 10

'

- Narcissa! Espèce de folle! Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait?

- Tu as vu mon fils

- Oui je l'ai vu. Et je l'ai pris avec moi. Le laisser aux mains de Drago, ou de n'importe qui d'autre, serait inconscient!

- Oh merci Severus! Tu es le seul à pourvoir le gérer

- Je repose ma question et j'exige une réponse claire! Qu'avez-vous fait à cet enfant, toi et ton déglingué de mari? Il émane de lui une telle…puissance incommensurable! Il est imprégné de la magie la plus noire que je n'ai jamais ressentie! Même le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

- Tu comprends pourquoi je t'ai demandé! Il fallait que ce soit toi, ça ne pouvait être que toi qui t'en occupe. Mal dirigé, les conséquences pourraient être catastrophiques

- Tu…vous en avez fait…une arme? Ignominie! C'est scandaleux! Vous avez transformé votre propre fils en arme maléfique! Merlin, comment avez-vous osé? D'ailleurs Drago aussi n'a jamais été qu'un faire-valoir pour vous! Vous êtes les deux plus grands égoïstes de l'univers. Vous sacrifiez vos enfants à vos ambitions démesurées! Vous me dégoûtez!

- Garde donc ta morale mal placée, je me souviens que vous avez instrumentalisé votre petit protégé sauveur

- Quel sort ignoble lui avez-vous jeté à la naissance? Quel pacte démoniaque?

- Il est né ainsi

- Impossible! Vous avez utilisé quelque chose d'innommable. J'ignore ce que c'est mais quand je saurai… le Magenmagot ne connaîtra plus le mot clémence envers vous deux

- Ils te condamneront aussi dans ce cas

- Et pourquoi? Je ne suis complice de votre duplicité!

- Tu as participé à sa conception

- Tu mens. J'ai bien vu qu'il était un pur Malfoy

- Pour un tiers. Plus un mélange de Black et de Rogue

- Voilà que tu ne sais plus faire des additions Narcissa. Il ne peut être notre fils à tous les trois. Tu as perdu tout bon sens. Je croyais qu'ils n'utilisaient plus les détraqueurs à Azkaban, me suis-je trompé?

- Et pourtant si. Tu n'as pas fait le test Severus. Quand tu oseras, tu auras confirmation de mes dires. Notre fils est singulier puisque issu de trois sorciers, dont vous deux de grande puissance magique. J'ai relié nos sangs avec de la magie noire, bien sûr, mais elle n'aurait pu créer ce terrain génétique si prolifique, elle n'a fait que le sublimer. Nous avons crée un enfant parfait Severus, tous les trois: un dieu presque

_Elle posa sa main sur la sienne. Il la retira comme ébouillanté._

- Ne me touche pas pauvre folle! Réalise-tu donc pas ce que tu dis? Réalise-tu que si c'est la vérité, vous avez osé l'impensable? Que vous avez joué à Dieu? Que vous avez crée un probable monstre!

- Non Severus! Cet enfant est un don du ciel!

- Des enfers plutôt! Vous avez donné à un enfant, un être immature et émotif, les clés de la puissance ultime, le pouvoir de tout contrôler, et dès sa naissance! Le Mal n'a plus qu'à se réveiller! Vous lui avez forgé la plus belle des armes, livré le royaume sur un plateau! Vous êtes bien plus que des inconscients, vous êtes des criminels!

- Je te jure Severus que notre fils n'a aucune once de méchanceté en lui

- Alors ça viendra! Tout enfant, aussi mignon soit-il, expérimente la jalousie, l'égoïsme et le sadisme. La moindre colère sera dévastatrice! Pauvres fous!

- Tu te trompe…tu l'élèveras correctement, tu veilleras à ce qu'il utilise à bon escient sa magie, je le sais

- La meilleure solution serait de l'éliminer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard

- Nooon non Severus… Severus…

- Il deviendra trop dangereux, incontrôlable… plus puissant que Voldemort

- Severus…c'est ton fils…ne fais pas cela, je t'en supplie…sois positif, il peut faire beaucoup de bien autour de lui…je t'en supplie, t'implore

- Merci de me donner encore une fois le sale boulot! Même en partant du principe que tout enfant naît bon, nous savons qu'il va changer, selon ses expériences, ses relations, ses … As-tu réfléchi à ce que sera sa vie sociale? Aveuglée par la gloire, as-tu un instant imaginé son futur? Il va être rejeté! Par tous, même les adultes, parce qu'il est différent! Il ne connaîtra qu'insulte, solitude et dégoût. Comprends-tu ce qu'il va souffrir?

- Pas si tu l'aimes Severus, si tu lui donnes ton amour

- Quel amour? Je n'en ai aucun à donner!

- Oh que si! Il n'est qu'un petit garçon, il a besoin d'attention et d'affection, et tu peux lui donner cela, en tant que père

- Je n'ai pas le cœur à rire Narcissa. Tu es plus dangereuse que ta sœur, parce que ta folie est profondément cachée. Ne compte pas sur moi pour réparer tes délires! Je vais juste m'assurer qu'il reste sous contrôle. si j'y arrive sans y laisser ma peau


	11. Chapter 11

- Très bien, jeune homme, vous allez désormais résider ici. Entrez

_Severus encourage l'enfant hésitant sur le pas de la porte. Certes, ce n'était pas le luxe auquel il était habitué jusqu'à présent, mais la demeure familiale des Rogue ne peut pas être qualifiée de taudis, plus maintenant en tout cas. Depuis qu'il en avait hérité, Severus avait tenté de rendre cette petite résidence agréable. _

_Enfin, agréable à ses yeux, n'était peut-être pas l'opinion d'un enfant._

- Je préfère être direct avec vous Magnus. Vous êtes très jeune mais je peux lire votre intelligence, je sais que vous pouvez supporter une discussion d'adulte. Vous êtes désormais sous ma responsabilité, puisque votre frère est, disons, peu expérimenté pour votre éducation. Je vais édicter les règles auxquelles vous devrez vous soumettre. En tout premier lieu, j'exigerai de vous respect. Envers moi bien sûr, mais aussi de tout adulte que vous croiserez. Ensuite, sachez que je ne tolérerai aucunement insolence et paresse, vous voilà prévenu. Avez-vous compris?

_Pour toute réponse, l'enfant se contente d'examiner la pièce où ils se tiennent: le vestibule d'entrée._

- Savez-vous au moins parler?

_Severus le secoue légèrement pour obtenir son attention._

- Oui Mr. J'ai bien compris Mr. Je ne suis pas un idiot Mr

- Certes non. Vous dormirez dans la chambre de gauche, à l'étage. Il va sans dire que vous serez responsable de son bon rangement. Et de même, l'autre chambre, la mienne, vous sera interdite. Est-ce bien assimilé?

- Oui Mr

- Fort bien. Dois-je vous procurer…des jeux pour enfants, ou en avez-vous apporté dans vos malles?

_L'enfant pose sur lui un regard des plus mauvais._

- Ces jeux me plairont plus

- Quels?

_Severus se retourne vers le salon que Magnus désigne. Il aperçoit d'où ils discutent, quelques étagères de la bibliothèque._

- Oh! Ces ouvrages ne sont pas de votre âge

- Trop simplistes peut-être

- Ne soyez pas insolent, je ne le supporterai pas deux fois! Puisque la lecture vous attire, je ne peux décemment pas vous restreindre d'un tel intérêt. Seulement je réorganiserai le rangement. Je vous laisserai avoir accès aux premières rangées, les plus hautes vous seront interdites. Et je ne plaisanterai pas sur les conséquences si vous désobéissez. Bien, allez vous installer dans votre chambre

- Bien, mon père

_Severus se raidit instantanément._

- Qu'avez-vous dit? Comment m'avez-vous appelé?

- Vous êtes mon père, n'est-ce pas

- Qui…qu'est-ce vous a fait croire cela?

- Pourquoi accepteriez-vous de m'élever sinon?

- Sachez, jeune homme, et je vois que toutes vos capacités intellectuelles si élevées ne vous fournissent pas toutes les clés de compréhension du comportement humain, et j'avoue que cela me rassure un minimum; sachez donc que les raisons pour un adulte de prendre en charge un enfant ne sont pas obligatoirement que la parentalité

- Vous n'êtes pas mon père?

- Euh…si…mais cela n'explique pas…

- Cela explique tout

- Bien sûr que non! De toute façon, je n'ai pas eu la certitude de votre filiation… hum, il est peut-être temps d'y remédier. Donnez-moi votre bras

- Non

- Magnus, assez d'enfantillage

- Non

- Ça ne vous fera pas mal. Je n'ai besoin que de très peu de sang

- Non

- Dois-je vous y contraindre?

- Essayez

- Je vous ai déjà dit pas d'insolence! Donnez-moi votre bras…allons...

_Le petit garçon se recule contre le mur et cache ses bras derrière son dos, espérant les coincer entre lui et la cloison, pour les protéger de la convoitise de l'adulte._

- Cela se fera sans douleur, je lancerai un sort d'insensibilité

_Les yeux de l'enfant se plissent, et il se serre contre le mur, visiblement prêt à résister._

- Bon…un cheveu alors? Cela sera moins simple pour ma potion, mais avec quelques aménagements, je pourrais arriver au même résultat. Pouvez-vous m'offrir un de vos précieux cheveux au moins?

_Le petit garçon se rassure. Il acquiesce rapidement, et tire lui-même sur sa chevelure, pour ensuite tendre l'objet demandé._

- Parfait. Je vais l'analyser dans mon laboratoire. Nous serons fixé rapidement. Oh, à propos du labo - _Severus avait surpris le regard intéressé de l'enfant_ - cette pièce vous est expressément interdite! Je n'exagère pas! Je placerai des sécurités magiques et n'hésiterai pas à vous corriger si vous désobéissez à cet ordre

- Pourquoi?

- Pourquoi quoi? Vous serez corrigé à chaque écart de conduite. Ce sont les règles pour vivre ici, jeune homme, et je vérifierai que vous les respectiez, voilà pourquoi

- Pourquoi ne puis-je aller dans le laboratoire? _- appuie le jeune garçon, agacé par la bêtise de l'adulte._

- Pour votre sécurité bien sûr! Les potions que je réalise peuvent être dangereuses! Corrosives, explosives ou empoisonnantes

- Des potions? Vous faites des potions? Des vraies?

- C'est en effet mon art. Vous, votre devoir est d'obéir à mes demandes et…bien sûr de vous divertir, comme tout enfant. Vous ne voulez toujours pas de jouets?

- Non

- Mais à quoi allez-vous occuper vos journées? Je vous donnerai quelques cours élémentaires, bien sûr, bien que votre vocabulaire me laisse voir que votre niveau est très au dessus de votre âge, mais ces leçons ne vous prendront pas tout votre temps. De même que la lecture ne doit pas être votre unique activité. Vous avez besoin de jouer, c'est indispensable

- Des livres. Je n'aime que ça

- Je pressens que le test de paternité sera positif quand je vous entends dire une telle chose. Quels livres voulez-vous? Sur quel thème?

- Comme celui-là. Mais plus détaillé

_Il sort du sac que lui a rempli son frère un livre d'école un peu singulier aux yeux de Severus. Il s'en empare pour le détailler._

- De la physique? Ce n'est même pas un livre sorcier! C'est écrit dessus manuel de terminale! Un livre d'école pour moldus. Où avez-vous eu un tel livre?

- Où trouve-t-on des livres?

- Je n'apprécie guère votre ironie! Comment avez-vous eu accès à une bibliothèque moldue?

- Je veux comprendre la physique quantique. C'est la base de tout

- C'est une science moldue! Intéressez-vous aux sortilèges, aux métamorphoses peut-être, aux potions j'en serai ravi mais pas à la technologie des moldus!

- Les livres sorciers sont incomplets

- Comment pouvez-vous penser cela? Nos connaissances dépassent celles de ces singes de moldus!

- Les sorciers savent expliquer les techniques des sorts, leurs conséquences mais jamais leurs causes

- Quelles causes?

- Vous ne comprendrez pas, comme les autres!

- Magnus! Je ne suis pas un inculte, croyez-moi. Expliquez-moi votre propos. Je pense avoir, depuis votre arrivée, fait preuve de respect envers vous, en ne vous traitant pas comme un bébé au seul vu de votre âge juvénile, mais comme un adulte intelligent. Je pense mériter les mêmes égards de votre part

- Comment peut-on arriver à transformer une plume en papillon?

- Par du travail bien sûr. De la concentration, de la technique

- Je ne vous demande pas la technique! Tous vos livres sorciers la décrivent! Mais la raison

- La raison en est la volonté et l'habileté du sorcier qui exerce le sortilège

- Peut-on transformer n'importe quoi en n'importe quoi d'autre?

- Euh…non. Il existe des règles en métamorphose, comme dans toutes les disciplines magiques

- Pourquoi ces restrictions? Puisque la technique du sortilège est la même. Pourquoi certains objets supportent telle forme et pas telle autre?

- Je…je ne sais pas

- Moi je veux savoir

- Cette soif d'apprendre est louable, mais elle devra se heurter aux limites du possible, mon garçon

- Je suis sûr que la physique quantique m'aidera à comprendre

- En quoi une "science" dépourvue de toute connaissance du monde magique pourrait-elle y fournir une explication?

- Connaissez-vous les atomes?

- J'ai quelques notions mais…

- Les objets et les êtres semblent être tous crées avec les mêmes atomes. Je me demande si ce qui les assemble est ce qui modifie la nature finale de l'objet. Et ce qui pourrait expliquer les métamorphoses que l'on peut lui appliquer

- Comme un jeu de construction, qui en partant des mêmes briques, permet de construire des objets différents

- Je dois étudier les différences entre les objets et leurs atomes pour comprendre ça! J'ai besoin des livres des moldus

- Théorie intéressante. Je vous ramènerai donc ce genre de lecture. En attendant, allez défaire vos malles dans votre chambre. Je vais dans mon laboratoire.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hermione prononce le mot de passe. La gargouille s'ouvre. Elle se laisse monter jusqu'à l'entrée du bureau de la directrice. Elle s'apprête à y pénétrer, mais doit s'arrêter brusquement. Elle a failli se cogner contre Rogue! Celui-ci la regarde un peu méchamment en ajoutant:_

- Sérieusement Minerva? Miss Granger ici?

- Et oui Severus. Figurez-vous qu'elle est notre nouveau professeur des sortilèges. Elle vient mettre au point les derniers arrangements avant la rentrée

- Ridicule

_Ceci lancé, il disparaît dans l'escalier, un air indéfinissable sur le visage, mais tout sauf sympathique._

- Mme la directrice, je suis heureuse de vous revoir

- Moi aussi ma chère

- Que faisait le professeur Rogue ici? Enfin je sais qu'il n'est plus professeur, mais je n'arrive pas à l'appeler autrement

- Il est venu à ma demande. J'essaie de le convaincre de revenir enseigner

- Vraiment?

- Je le tente par tous les moyens. En premier, le poste de Défense contre les Forces du mal, vous savez combien il aimait cette matière. Et quel prestige gagnerait l'école si le vétéran-espion de la guerre y enseignait cette discipline. Nous gagnerions la confiance des parents, chose à laquelle nous avons bien besoin par les temps qui courent

- Et il a accepté?

- Pas encore. Il hésite. Surtout vis-à-vis de sa nouvelle situation personnelle

- Oh!? Il … a quoi de nouveau?

- Un fils ma chère. Y croyez-vous?

- Un…un enfant? Le professeur Rogue est papa?

- J'ai été aussi surprise, vous pensez bien. Surtout qu'apparemment, il l'élève tout seul

- J'ai bien du mal à le voir changer des couches!

- Ce désagrément lui fut évité, Merlin soit remercié, il aurait été capable d'atomiser ce pauvre enfant, tout fils soit-il. Le petit a quatre ans, m'a-t-il dit

- Ah quatre ans. Mais?... c'était pendant ma sixième année…

- En effet, ce doit être son année de conception, si nous savons encore compter. J'ignorais qu'il fréquentait quelqu'un. Mais il était tellement secret. Prudence élémentaire de l'espion, je suppose

- Moi aussi… j'ignorais

- Qu'avez-vous Hermione? Je vous trouve bien pâle d'un seul coup!

-… Je… comment a-t-il pu me faire ça?

- Pardon?

- Il m'a…alors qu'il avait une amie! C'est…dégoûtant! Dégueulasse! C'est un salaud!

- Calmez-vous mon enfant! Que se passe-t-il?

- Oh Madame! Vous allez me trouver ignoble! Je suis dégoûtée de ce que j'ai pu faire! Je ne voulais pas être quelqu'un comme ça!

- Fait quoi?

- Je…moi et…le professeur…on… on a…euh…enfin vous voyez quoi!

- Non je ne vois pas. De quoi parlez-vous?

- On a eu une aventure!

- Une aventure de quoi?

- Mais non! Lui et moi…on a … fait des choses…ensembles. Vous comprenez, je suis sûre

- Des…choses...oh mon dieu! Vous voulez dire….?

- Oui

- C'est impossible! Pas vous! Pas lui!

- Je suis désolée Madame, je suis une honte, je sais bien, une dépravée, pire qu'une fille de mauvaise vie

- J'ai besoin de m'asseoir

- Oh je vous en prie Madame, ne m'en voulez pas trop! Je regrette tant! C'est juste que sur le moment, on n'a pas trop eu le choix!

- Parce qu'il vous a forcé? C'est cela la vérité?

- Oh non non, pas vraiment

- Comment ça pas vraiment? Vous étiez consentante ou pas? Il n'y a pas trente-six milles réponses possibles!

- C'est compliqué. On a dû le faire parce que Malfoy nous avait dénoncés à Vous-savez-qui

- Dénoncés? Dénoncés les membres de l'Ordre? Mais quel rapport avec cette affaire?

- Non, pas ça! Lucius Malfoy croyait que le professeur et moi…ben que nous étions amants, alors qu'il m'entraînait contre lui…et il l'a dit à Voldemort, alors pour protéger nos activités de résistants…on a été obligé de le faire

- Mais…mais c'est scandaleux!...un abus, une honte! Ah il va m'entendre! Quel profiteur! Je suis indignée!

- Oh non! Ne lui reprochez pas, il n'y est pour rien!

- Pour rien? Ce sale type abuse de vous, une pauvre étudiante innocente et naïve, et en plus vous le défendez? Mon dieu, qu'a-t-il fait de vous? Ce …ce dépravé…ce…

- ARRÊTEZ!

- Hermione! - _réagit choquée l'ancêtre._

- Je suis désolée de vous parler ainsi, mais je ne peux pas vous laissez tout lui mettre sur le dos, ce n'est pas juste!

- Ma chère petite, comment pouvez-vous penser ainsi? Ne me dites pas que vous en êtes amoureuse, quand même?

_Surprise, Hermione rougit:_ - Mais…mais non, bien sur que non!

- Ma pauvre enfant! Il s'est moqué de vous. Tous les hommes sont ainsi. Ma pauvre chérie. Encore une victime de leur égoïsme

- Madame… ce n'est pas ça, je ne suis pas amoureuse…oh ça non

- Il ne perd rien pour attendre! Abuser de vous, si…merveilleuse! Et de qui d'autre encore? Tiens! La mère de son pauvre enfant! Il n'a pas voulu me dire son identité! Ah ça ne m'étonnerait guère qu'elle soit dans votre cas elle aussi! Il ne va pas s'en tirer à si bon compte, foi de MacGonagall!

_Elle se dirige d'un pas alerte vers sa cheminée, y entre et jette de la poudre sur elle, en s'écriant d'une voix colérique : _- Impasse du tisseur!

* * *

**Voici la suite - J'ai trouvé sympa de faire revenir Hermione dans cette fiction, quel est votre avis? et sa réaction à l'annonce de l'existence du fils de Severus? et que va-t-il se passer à l'impasse du tisseur?**


	13. Chapter 13

_Severus est assis devant sa table de salon, en train d'examiner une construction étrange posée dessus: Des balles maintenues en équilibre par des bâtonnets. Il approche une main._

- Ne touchez pas! C'est très précaire

- Qu'est-ce?

- Une représentation spatiale de l'acide désoxyribonucléique _- répond sérieusement l'enfant._

- Pardon?

- Le constituant le plus essentiel de nos cellules. Celui qui contient notre code génétique

- À quoi sert cet objet aberrant ici présent?

- Pour m'aider à visualiser les liaisons entre les atomes. Voyez, si je permute ces…

_Un bruit suivi d'un feu crépitant les fait sursauter. Une silhouette surgit en trombe de la cheminée._

- Severus Rogue! Une discussion s'impose! Et croyez-moi, votre statut de "héros primordial" ne vous protégera pas de votre châtiment mérité!

- Minerva?

- Espèce de…. _- Elle arrête sa tirade en voyant le petit garçon ouvrant de grands yeux sur elle._

- Vous auriez pu vous annoncer quand même! Vous avez effrayé mon fils!

- J'ai à vous parler! Et ça ne souffrira pas de report!

- Je n'aime pas votre ton soit dit en passant

_À ce moment précis, la cheminée s'illumine de nouveau, pour laisser apparaître Hermione._

H - Oh Professeur Rogue, je suis désolée, mais...

S - Granger?! Qui vous a autorisé à débarquer ici, comme ça?

H - Je suis navrée mais tout est de ma faute, si je n'avais pas dit que…oooh! C'est… c'est lui? Votre fils?

S - Comment êtes-vous au courant? Minerva!

M - Hermione mon enfant, pourquoi m'avez-vous suivie?

H - Je ne peux pas vous laisser vous en prendre à lui

S - Puis-je au moins savoir de quoi il est question? Si je ne m'abuse, vous êtes sur ma propriété, ce qui me donne certains droits inaliénables, comme celui de foutre dehors tout intrus, par définition non invité

M - Votre attitude déplorable envers les femmes! Ou plutôt les jeunes filles. Celle-ci en tout premier lieu

S - Êtes-vous devenue folle? Ou sénile? N'auriez-vous pas mangé un lot périmé de bonbons au citron?

M - Vous êtes un salopard! Tout à fait! Et je réprime mes pensées profondes!

S - Et ça ne vous dérange en aucune façon de venir à l'improviste chez moi, sans mon accord forcément, pour me lancer au visage les pires insultes possibles existantes dans votre vocabulaire guindé devant un enfant en bas âge? Est-ce cela le bon exemple que vous prônez soi-disant quotidiennement?

M - Euh…j'avais un instant oublié le petit, je le reconnais

S - Et bien pas lui! Ses oreilles sont grandes ouvertes! Maintenant vous sortez de chez moi tout de suite, toutes les deux punaises que vous êtes et vous n'y remettez plus les pieds, me suis-je bien fait comprendre? Et pour votre offre Minerva, vous comprendrez aisément que je préfère éviter de vous avoir comme employeur, ceci pour votre propre sécurité bien entendu. Merci et au revoir!

H - Oh attendez professeur! J'ai des questions à vous poser…

S - Grand bien vous fasse! Posez-les à votre directrice si bien polie! Du balai!

_Les deux femmes résistent à ces tentatives pour les pousser dans la cheminée. Quand un vent fort se met à tournoyer autour d'elles._

- Magnus! Non!

_L'enfant plisse les yeux, et accélère la force et la vitesse du vent qui projette les deux intruses contre la cheminée. Severus s'est rué sur son fils, à qui il attrape le bras._

- J'ai dit stop! Arrêtez tout de suite ça! Magnus! Arrêtez!

_L'enfant casse sa concentration, et le vent retombe aussi soudainement qu'il s'était déchaîné._

M - Que…que s'est-il passé?

S - Je vous conseille de profiter de l'accalmie qui vous est proposée, pour rentrer à Poudlard

M - Est-ce…est-ce l'enfant qui a…?

S - Cela ne vous concerne pas Minerva

M - Je vous demande pardon? Cette …force s'est attaquée à nous, nous avons le droit de comprendre!

S - Mon fils ne supporte pas les cris. Vous l'avez énervé et inquiété, il a réagit, c'est tout

M - C'est tout!? Et d'où tient-il une telle puissance? Si jeune?

S - C'est un surdoué

M - Severus, je vous en prie, pas de telles absurdités devant moi! Le dernier surdoué que l'on m'a présenté ainsi a tenté de soumettre le monde et faillit détruire l'école! Vous êtes bien placé pour le connaître

S - Vous étiez venue pour m'insulter il me semble, on dirait que cela ne vous amuse plus?

M - Nos griefs envers vous ne pèsent pas lourd devant la découverte de ce potentiel si…dangereux

S - Je veille au grain

M - Vraiment? Et comment ça?

S - J'ai mes méthodes

M - Donc vous reconnaissez quand même qu'il est un … danger!

S - C'est un enfant Minerva! Un petit garçon qui ne demande qu'à vivre tranquille et s'amuser comme tout le monde. Inutile de l'angoisser avec des probabilités sans fondement

M - Sans fondement? Après ce qu'il vient de faire?

S - Magnus, ramassez vos atomes et montez-les dans votre chambre

_L'enfant obéit en regardant la vieille femme les sourcils froncés._

- Il est très mignon pourtant _- dit Hermione en s'approchant de lui. Elle se penche pour l'aider à ramasser les objets tombés par terre._ - Mais il ne vous ressemble pas beaucoup

S - Mêlez-vous de vos affaires Granger!

H - On dirait plutôt un mini Drago Malfoy

S - Bon ça suffit désormais! Vous laissez mon fils tranquille et vous disparaissez toutes les deux. Je ne le répéterai pas!

M - Severus, vous me devez des explications sur beaucoup de choses. Laissons monter votre enfant dans sa chambre et vidons nos reproches

S - Mrrrgr, je suppose que je n'arriverai pas à me débarrasser de vous autrement

_Quelques minutes s'écoulent dans un silence pesant, juste troublé par les pas de l'enfant dans l'escalier._

S - Alors Minerva? J'ose espérer que ce n'est pas pour me reprocher mon manque d'empathie envers vos précieux lionceaux d'or?

M - Vous vous êtes rendu coupable de viol sur Miss Granger. Elle m'a raconté

H - Euh non, j'ai pas dit ça comme ça!

M - Vous avez abusé d'elle tout simplement! En jouant de votre statut d'autorité professorale et de la guerre en cours! C'est indigne d'un honnête homme!

S - Moi? Avec Elle? Ça me ferait mal! J'ai horreur des gamines malformées si vous voulez savoir!

H - Oh!

M - Pourtant elle affirme que…

S - Vous avez des preuves? Cette gamine affabule!

M - Dans quel but je vous prie?

S - Vous croyez que je ne sais pas que toutes les femmes sont à la chasse aux "héros de guerre"? Que me mettre dans leurs filets pervers est le nouveau pari à la mode? Elle doit s'imaginer qu'elle en deviendra enviée! Mais je n'ai jamais eu de relations avec elle! Ni avec aucune de mes élèves d'ailleurs! Je ne suis pas un satyre! Assassin, Mangemort, Espion, oui. Mais pas pédophile! Si vous m'accusez encore une fois de ça, je…

M - Il ne s'est rien passé entre vous deux? Ce sont vos dernières déclarations?

- Rien du tout _- affirme-t-il catégoriquement._

H - Oh comment pouvez-vous mentir comme ça? Il y a eu des gestes…des…des choses

M - Quelles choses Hermione? Il va vous falloir être un peu plus précise ma puce

H - Euh… des caresses…sur…nos parties intimes

M - Ah! Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle "rien" moi!

S - Pourquoi vous me cherchez des ennuis Granger? Vous savez ce que je risque si des juges me mettent le grappin dessus? C'est d'emblée la condamnation à mort avec mon passif!

H - Non je ne veux pas cela du tout!

S - Alors vous voulez quoi à la fin? Me faire du chantage?

H - Rien…juste comprendre

S - Comprendre quoi?

H - Votre fils…il a l'âge…enfin il a été conçu à la même période…que nous. Comment vous avez pu faire ça? Avec moi? Alors que vous aviez une amie! Vous l'avez trompée! Je n'aurais jamais accepté si j'avais su son existence! Je me déteste pour ça, ce que je lui ai fait! Pour avoir abîmé votre couple… vous qui méritez vraiment d'être heureux…après tout ce que vous avez vécu

M - Hermione! Ce n'est pas ceci l'important voyons! Il a abusé de vous ma petite, et il doit en payer le prix

H - Non j'étais d'accord! Pour le faire, j'avais accepté quand le professeur Dumbledore me l'avait demandé

M - Dumbl…?

S - Eh oui Minerva! Votre cher et tendre et généreux ami nous avait imposé cette comédie, à Miss Granger et à moi, comme bien d'autres ignominies d'ailleurs! Y compris son prétendu assassinat. Mais comme vous préfériez le voir avec bienveillance…

M - Il… il vous a imposé?

S - Ordonné plus précisément. Je lui avais fait autrefois un serment inviolable, celui de faire tout ce qu'il me demanderait. Je n'avais aucune marge de manœuvre. Pendant quinze ans, j'ai été à ses ordres, quels qu'ils pouvaient être

M - Mais…mais Hermione?

S - Oh pour elle, il a usé de son grand talent de persuasion. Vous n'aviez jamais remarqué qu'il obtenait toujours ce qu'il demandait à quiconque? Un sort bien utile qu'il a su rentabiliser au fil des années

M - Vous reconnaissez donc avoir touché cette jeune fille de manière indécente?

S - Si vous voulez. Mais ce n'était pas de bon cœur

H - Oh!

S - Désolé d'être honnête Miss Granger, mais je continue d'affirmer n'aimer que les femmes matures. De mon âge je veux dire

M - Je ne me sentais pas visée Severus, je vous rassure

S - Je préfère préciser. Les malentendus sont légions par ici

M - Quelle histoire! Quelle histoire!

S - Albus était prêt à tout pour gagner la guerre, vous le savez bien. Et nous étions ses pions, tous autant que nous étions

H - Professeur?...est-ce que…est-ce que…

S - Quoi encore Granger?

H - Est-ce que votre amie vous a quitté à cause de moi?

S - Quelle amie?

H - Ben la mère de votre fils, bien sûr! Je suis désolée si c'est le cas, je ne voulais pas!

S - Taisez-vous petite idiote _- dit-il pourtant avec une voix douce_ - Il n'y a jamais eu de "petite amie"

H - Mais…alors sa mère?

S - Pour tout dire, une aventure d'un soir

H - Oh!

S - Voilà vous savez tout

H - Et…et où est-elle?

S - Je ne crois pas que cela vous regarde!

H - Est-ce qu'elle est morte? Pendant la guerre?

S - Non, elle est en prison

H - Oh! C'est une mangemort?

S - Oui. Bon maintenant ça suffit! J'ai été bien gentil de répondre à toutes vos questions!

H - Oooh ! Serait-ce … Narcissa Malfoy? La mère de Drago! Voilà pourquoi votre fils lui ressemble! C'est son petit frère, c'est ça? Je me rappelle qu'il avait annoncé sa naissance juste avant la fin de notre sixième année. C'est bien ça, n'est-ce pas?

S - Votre légendaire sens de la déduction a encore frappé… vous me fatiguez Granger


End file.
